ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Delta Days
Ben 10: Delta Days is a series by Aaron that follows Ben Delta, Earth-1010's equivalent of the Reboot Ben, on his summer vacation. This series will be updated incredibly sporadically, with little attention to continuity or story arcs. The episodes take place at various points across the Reboot in the general order of release. This series also considers Ten Over Ten Thousand and Ben 10: Reboot Revolution canon. The series was announced and its first episode was released as a part of Overflow Fest 2018, with this page being created on the 16th of September 2018. Summary Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen on a Summer Vacation, but things take a turn for the weird when Ben gets an alien transmogrification device -The Omnitrix- stuck to his wrist. With the power to turn into ten different alien forms -and potentially more- Ben becomes the hero the Earth needs to stop evil in its tracks! Having fought off villains such as the brilliant Dr. Animo, the insane Steam Smythe, and even the alien warlord Vilgax, Ben's work is far from over as he has to face evermore new threats: Smugglebeard's money-grubbing gang, the genius hacker The Informant, and the time-bending Timekiller! Episodes Era 1 Episodes set to take place during the first season of Reboot canon. Era 2 Episodes set to take place during the second season of Reboot canon. Era 3 Episodes set to take place during the third season of Reboot canon. Era 4 Episodes set to take place during the fourth season of Reboot canon. Era N+1 Episodes set to take place during outside of Reboot canon, in a fictional future season. Characters Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:15, September 16, 2018 (UTC) *'CHUMIMI~IN!' 19:53, September 21, 2018 (UTC) *'Reboot Fanfiction? Here to watch it!' *'Nerdygirl905' (Wall - Blog - ) 06:53, November 4, 2018 (UTC) *Long ago, men and beasts / ruled the earth and had their feasts... 14:06, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Trivia *Most of the episode names for this series are references: **Ancient Alien is a reference to the series Ancient Aliens. **The Hills Are Alive is a reference to the main line in the song The Sound of Music, from the titular musical. **Future Echoes is a reference to the Red Dwarf episode of the same name. **Operation E.N.H.A.N.C.E.D is a reference to the naming scheme of episodes in Codename: Kids Next Door. **Crazy Frog is a reference to the mid-2007s mascot character of the same name. **The Other Guys is a reference to the Stargate: SG-1 episode of the same name. ***This reference goes even deeper because the SG-1 episode focuses on newly-introduced minor characters while giving the main cast the back seat, and the Delta Days episode focuses on replacing the main cast of aliens entirely. *Aboleths as they appear here are taken wholesale from the Dungeon's & Dragons Monster Manual. Category:Earth-1010 Category:Stories Set In Earth-1010 Category:Aaronbill3 Category:Series Category:Sequels Category:Overflow Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Ben 10: Delta Days